Like the Waves
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: All Bolin was expecting for the dumplings was a thank you. Maybe a kiss on the cheek. Borra


**A/N:**This is a prompt from Kristen. Lawl.

It started out with dumplings. Dumplings that Bolin tried to make for Korra since she loved food just as much as he did. That's one of the things he really liked about her. That's why they were perfect together. Because she liked dumplings.

Well, okay, maybe there was more to that.

He'd burned them when he was trying to steam them. How that had happened, he had no idea. He was just glad that Mako wasn't around to get on his back.

And he was glad that Mako wasn't here now.

"I've never really done this before-" whispered Korra as she felt his mouth descending on her neck. She gave a small exhalation and closed her eyes, her mouth parted. "Bolin-I-"

He pulled away and gazed at her the way she had never been looked at. Maybe because the boy closest to her in age when she was at the South Pole was fourteen.

His green eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. The only thing that was keeping them from being flooded in complete darkness was the candle that was melting on the table side beside the sofa. She couldn't help but look away, feeling insecure and unprepared.

"We don't have to do anything-"

"No. That's not what I meant. I just-" She touched his shoulders, feeling the heat radiating from beneath the fabric of his shirt. "-sorry, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Bolin smiled, running his thumb across her cheek. "You don't have to know what you're doing."

She suddenly relaxed at his reassurance and gripped the hem of her shirt before it was going over her head. Her heart hammered beneath the wraps securing her chest and she was sure he could feel her body thumming from it.

"You're beautiful, y'know. I've always thought you were beautiful from the second I saw you." Korra could see that he was telling the truth.

That was why she kissed him, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. She vaguely felt the cushions beneath her as he lowered the two of them down. He was nestled between her legs and she dug her toes into the cushions to keep from shaking.

He groaned softly and broke the kiss to start his descent on her skin, stopping briefly to undo the wrappings around her chest. Her eyes had quickly shut as the cool breeze drifted from the open window. It had been snowing earlier and she could see the faint haze of her breath clouding above her.

"So beautiful…" he breathed as his lips pressed a kiss to each of her breasts, his hands rubbing the undersides of her thighs.

She truly did feel beautiful when he said that.

Their hips seemed to move on their own accord and she felt her arch back when there was a sudden shock in her navel. "Bolin-"

He gave a grunt and pulled back suddenly, flushing. "-sorry. Are you okay?"

She thought it was so cute that he was so concerned. "Ye-Yeah. Sorry. I-" Her hips gave a short jerk and she watched his eyes flicker shut as he gripped her hips. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay-" Bolin licked his lips and tugged at the knot that kept her pelt hanging low on her hips. He scooted back a bit and undid the fastenings on his shirt, letting her have a good look at the muscles he stretched when he trained.

"Uh-" Her eyes were glued to his chest as she saw the expanse of skin.

He grinned. "Bolin's got some muscles." He teased her by flexing his muscles.

She laughed and pulled his mouth to hers for a long kiss, her tongue darting out to run along the seam of his lips. She felt strange when his lips parted and their mouths seemed to just be melting into one another. She felt the beating of his heart against her chest and swallowed hard before he broke away once again. "Stop doing that-" Her eyes widened as his hands got a hold of the waistband of her pants, pulling them down.

"What-" Korra seemed to freeze and then he was looking at her in that way again and she couldn't help but relax. "-sorry. I was lost. Continue."

He snorted and slipped her pants off, admiring her. _"Korra."_ The way he said her name made her feel like he as stroking her insides and making her melt.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at herself. She should have been scampering to hide herself, but the way his eyes scanned her body made her have the inability to do so.

"This is taking too long," she joked, reaching over to tug on the waistband of his pants before letting it snap against the skin.

He rubbed the area and grinned. "Wow. Eager, aren't you?"

"Maybe-" Korra realized how ridiculously eager she was being and just took maters into her own hands by pushing him back on the sofa cushions. The look of surprise on his face fueled her passions.

In a frenzy of kisses and eager hands, the two of them were naked and she could feel the cool air from outside hardening her nipples. His palms pressed against them and she felt her eyes shut before he was above her once more.

"Please-" Korra didn't know if that was a plea, but she wanted this. She'd heard things from other girls about ow this went, but never thought this was where she would be.

Bolin gave her a meaningful look as his eyes stayed trained on hers. She could feel his hardness pressing against her folds before her body felt a hard push. It was a pinch - a heinously sharp pinch, but she'd felt worse pain.

Just as she was getting used to it, his head fell to her chest and his mouth was on one of her nipples, sucking the hardened peak. She gave a soft moan as her hips gave a jerk, illiciting a groan from him.

His hands grabbed at her hips to steady her and then it happened.

The legs of the sofa creaked softly as he pushed into her. One of her hands grabbed at his hair, securing his mouth to her breast as the other latched onto the back of the sofa, trying not to make noises. After all, she was sure Toza was lurking somewhere.

It was like the push and pull of water under the full moon. She felt so powerful and yet so under the control of her own emotions.

"Korra-" He pulled his head away and grabbed her hands, securing them against the cushions on either side of her head before he was quickening the pace. He watched her as her mouth parted with constant moans. "-oh spirits-"

He welcomed the cold of the open window against the contrast of their heated skin.

She moved beneath him and he couldn't help but strengthen his thrusts. She seemed to liken the idea and wrapped her firm thighs around him. Somehow, he pressed deeper into her - as if he was touching her very soul.

And just like that, the two of them crashed.


End file.
